London Holiday
by gawilliams
Summary: Explores the idea of a B/B relationship beginning just before the season four premiere Two Yanks in the UK. Takes care of the annoying Ian issue, and the later two boyfriends debacle.
1. Chapter 1

_I was never enamored with the whole two boyfriends story in the fourth season, especially since it came immediately after Bones had turned down the invitation for a one night stand with Ian in the two part season premiere because of what Booth would think. Here is how I would have settled that, namely by Bones catching up to her reality just before the trip to England with Booth. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own,or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was working on her new novel. It was just the beginning, and she was trying something new. Of course the science and mystery would all be accurately portrayed and be a prominent aspect of the work, but the principal thrust of the novel was going to be a resolution of sorts for her two main characters, Kathy and Andy. She'd received a great deal of fan interest in that issue, and her editors had discussed it with her considering that the two characters had been in something of a limbo regarding their relationship for four novels now. The fans enjoyed it, but were anxious for something more. This opening scene was a sex scene to lure in the readers and also let them know that his novel would break some new ground.

Unfortunately, she was having difficulty writing this first scene. The technical side of it was easy enough. She liked to draw upon her own sexual experiences for inspiration on these scenes, and she had a rather large range to choose from given her long held views about sex. It was the emotional aspect that she wanted to fit in that was eluding her. In addition to that it had been almost a year since she had last had sex, and she was feeling that _emptiness_, for lack of a better word, rather keenly.

Her last sexual encounter was a casual one night stand a week before the Gormagon case began. After Sully had left, she had had a couple of one night stands to deal with her urges, but when Zack had left for Iraq, and she discovered that Booth could have stopped him when Zack had approached him for advice, she'd distanced herself from Booth for a few months and engaged in a number of one night stands to keep from always focusing her attention on her worry over Zack, and her irrational anger at Booth. It had been wrong, not in terms of having had sex, but in her reasons for doing so. Since they had began work on the Gormagon case she'd ignored her urges and focused on regaining the closeness she'd developed with Booth.

During that time a lot had happened. Carolyn had decided to feel "puckish" and had blackmailed her into kissing Booth under the mistletoe. She'd gotten to see a whole other side of Booth when he'd dressed up as a Squint on Halloween, and the very comfortable feel of their dinner and talk that night had been wonderful. She'd gotten to better know her father and brother, as well as her brother's new family, so she was now learning to feel as if she had a family to be a part of again. She'd manipulated Booth into helping her get her father acquitted of the murder charges, and he'd never said a harsh word about it. After the horrific shooting of Booth at the Karaoke club and thinking he'd been dead for two weeks, she'd had the delightful experience of seeing Booth naked when she barged into his bathroom and he'd gotten angry and stood up, not bothering to cover up.

Since she'd seen Booth naked she'd been thinking more and more on what she had been going without for some time. During the last couple of months she'd gone out clubbing with Angela a couple of times a week and during those outings she'd casually looked over the guys who appealed to her, physically, and wondered if maybe she should take one of them home for the night. She hadn't on any of those clubbing nights with Angela, or any other night when she went out to a bar for a quiet drink, but she'd certainly been tempted.

The main question she had about that was why? In the past, especially the previous summer, she'd had absolutely no problem taking a nameless guy home for sex. One night, no names, and then he was gone before the sun came up. Not really a wham, bam, thank you ma'am, considering that she had a voracious sexual appetite on those nights, but it had boiled down to essentially that. Her desires and urges were still the same, as her various sex toys could attest to given the frequent use she'd subjected them to since her last sexual encounter a year before. No. The one thing that she could identify in her ponderings was that it was the simple fact that when she was sizing up a potential one night stand she was mentally comparing the male in question to Booth, and that was guaranteed to cause the nameless guy in question to come up significantly lacking. That had ended any considerations of bringing anyone home on those nights.

As she was musing on all this, all the while wondering how to write this scene, her cell phone rang out with the Foreigner song _Hot Blooded_. Despite her sexual frustrations due to her now realized desires for her best friend, Booth, she smiled. It was him. She picked up the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hi, Booth," she said, ignoring the noticeable rise of her arousal that just talking to him seemed to bring on anymore. _I really need to have sex_, she said to herself. "Do we have a case?" she asked.

"No case, Bones," he chuckled. "Actually I was hoping you could help me out."

The image of her helping him out of his pants and boxer shorts entered her mind and she ferociously squelched it. She'd save that one for when she used her favorite vibrator later that night. "Sure," she replied. "What do you need?"

"You know that I'm going to London in a few days to give that presentation at Scotland Yard," he started out.

Bones nodded to herself. She'd been pleased that his abilities were being recognized in such a fashion. She herself was going to London a couple of days after him to give a lecture on her work in Forensic Anthropology to a group of graduate students at the LSE. They planned on getting together and taking in the sights for a couple of days as he'd never been in London before outside of a layover during military transport. She'd been there a number of times and was looking forward showing him her favorite locations. "I remember," she replied. "How's it coming?"

"I have it worked out, but I was wondering if you would mind listening to me deliver it so I can have a second opinion. You do this kind of thing all the time, but it's new to me," he told her.

She looked at her screen with the blinking cursor and very little text having been written. She doubted that she would make much progress anyway. "Come on over," she told him, smiling at the thought that she would get to spend the evening with him. "I'll order some Thai."

"Thanks, Bones," he replied. "I'll be over in about half an hour. Bye."

Bones deleted what she'd worked on thus far, deciding to start fresh when she had considered it a bit more. Taking in the apartment, she saw that it was in decent shape, so she went to her bedroom to change into something different. She didn't want to have him come by with her only in a satin bathrobe and nothing else. She'd sat down to her computer right after taking a shower and hadn't put anything on except the bathrobe, having not expected anyone to come by. She threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a mans t-shirt that Booth had given her. It had the FBI acronym on the front. It was baggy and loose. She decided not to put on a bra as she was more into comfort than propriety, and she didn't think it would be a problem. Besides, if Booth did notice, it might be amusing to see how flustered he got. When she was done getting some clothes on she called the restaurant for the takeout and then went into the living room where she flipped through the new anthropology journal that had arrived in the mail the day before. When the familiar knock on her door came she went and opened it, smiling widely.

"Come on in," she said as she ushered him to the living room. She watched as he put his laptop down and a couple of file folders with information.

"I really appreciate this, Bones," he told her with a serious charm smile firmly in place to let her know that this was something important to him. He saw how casually she was dressed and sighed appreciatively. She was comfortable around him, and that meant a lot. There had been one embarrassing time a few weeks after Sully left when he'd come by to get some signatures on paperwork that his boss had called about on his day off. He hadn't called first, though he usually did, and she had answered the door in nothing but a robe, her hair mussed and she looked a but flushed. A guy was at her table in nothing but a pair of jeans. It had been obvious as hell that he was a one night stand and they had been having a last little round before he would be asked to leave. He must have interrupted it in mid-round if she was that flushed. He had talked to her later on, apologizing all the while embarrassed as hell, and she'd told him that she didn't mind as he was a friend and he'd had no way of knowing that she'd brought a guy home the night before. The trust was apparent in her reaction when they'd talked about it. He was reminded of that trust and comfortableness when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra under the t-shirt he'd given her.

Bones noticed his look at her breasts and she inwardly smiled. It certainly hadn't taken him long to notice her lack of a bra. She wondered if he would have noticed if she hadn't worn panties. But that was all academic as she had worn panties under her sweat pants. Sexy, tiny satin and lace panties that felt wonderful on her, but the point was that she had worn them. She quickly refocused her attention on why Booth was here.

"So, show me what you have, and then I'll listen to your presentation," she told him, not thinking about the _double entendre_ that she had said at the beginning of her statement.

Booth, being in a more playful mood than usual, and wanting to show her that he could be comfortable about sex, decided to tease her a bit. "You saw what I have a few months ago, Bones," he said with his charm smile at full force. "Trying to have it in reverse where the speaker is pictured naked instead of the audience?"

Bones' jaw fell a bit and then she laughed. Contrary to popular belief she did enjoy a good joke, and this was one she understood. She was also pleasantly surprised that he could joke about her having seen him in all his naked glory in his bathroom that one time, though she would have enjoyed being able to see his naked ass, too, but that hadn't happened.

"Are you actually making a joke about sex, Booth?" she asked as the doorbell rang. She jumped up and went to pay for the food bringing it into the living room along with a couple of beers.

"I'm not a prude, Bones," he told her as he took a drink of his beer. He took the offered box of takeout, knowing that she would have ordered for him what he always had when they had takeout.

"Then why'd you sit back down when you realized you were standing in front of me naked?" she asked with an arched brow. She meant it as a joking aside, but in reality she knew that it was a serious question that was natural considering his statement about not being a prude. "And use your comic book as a cover."

"Graphic novel," he corrected her, though they both smiled, knowing she was teasing him about enjoying comics. "And Bones, that was hardly the ideal situation for me to be showing off the goods," he reminded her. "You were pissed at me over something that I didn't even have any control over and we were both angry at each other over it."

"I guess I can accept that line of reasoning," she said reluctantly, and then got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "But they were _very_ well structured goods, though."

"Not as well structured as yours," he blurted out, though he hadn't intended on saying that.

Bones looked at him intently. He'd never been that forward in talking about her beauty, and she doubted that he had meant to say what he'd just said to her. That didn't take away from the honesty of his words. She could see it in his eyes, despite the shock in them that he'd exposed his appreciation like he had. It struck her that maybe this was the perfect opportunity to discuss what had been developing between them for a long time now.

"Let's go over your presentation, and then we can discuss that," Bones suggested.

Booth was nervous. He'd wanted a discussion for a long time, but at the same time was also afraid of having one for fear of her not feeling the same as he did. His line had made a disaster of things for a year and a half now. "Discussion?" he parroted.

"I think it's time," Bones told him, a smile on her face as she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Booth replied, trying to be confident. He glanced down at the files and his laptop. "But let's eat before we get to the presentation. I'm starved."

Both of them were hungry and the takeout was made short work of. While they ate they discussed some changes that might be needed at the Lab in order to fill the gap left by no longer having Zack there. Booth had brought it up, and noted the very distant look in Bones' eyes as they discussed it, but she held it together and was able to work through the various issues. Bones mentioned that she had a number of grad students who had potential, but she would need to spend time with them in the lab before making a decision. She also wanted his input as the intern would be a part of the team as well. Dinner was finished a short time after that.

"Okay, let me take a look at your notes first, and then you can give me a rough outline of your presentation. Once we've gone over that, you can stand over there and deliver it," she told him. Having done presentations so often in her professional life, she knew the kind of practice Booth needed. She ordinarily would do it alone by videotaping herself and the look through the recording and make adjustments based on that. Booth would need a more direct form of feedback.

For two hours they worked on the presentation. Bones had been impressed at the detail that Booth had put into it, and was pretty pleased at how well he presented it. There were some things that needed clarified, and she helped him on the specifics. After going through it all, she told him to deliver it one more time with the alterations they'd made. She even set up his laptop to connect to the small LCD screen she used for a slide show of her favorite images. Finally after all that, she felt he had a very well put together presentation.

"God I hate public speaking," Booth groaned as he sat down on the couch when they were finished.

"It is the number one fear in the world," Bones pointed out.

"I believe it," Booth sighed. "I'm still not sure why they picked me for this."

"Because you're very good at what you do," Bones told him directly. She disliked his tendency to downgrade his own talents and worth. In her opinion it wasn't bravado, or any other ego driven epithet, to be honest about ones own talents and abilities. Provided, of course, it was in context and done without sarcasm or in an effort to belittle someone. She was guilty of inadvertently doing that last on occasion, so she knew from experience how it could hurt someone.

"So we need to talk," Booth said, cutting right to the chase once the papers and laptop were put away.

"I guess so," Bones said as she went and got them each another beer. She'd spent a good deal of time while they worked on his presentation deciding on how to broach the topic at hand. No matter how she considered it, only one question needed answered up front. "Did you mean it when you said I was well structured?" she asked bluntly.

Booth knew that he had no choice but to answer her completely truthfully. This was obviously the moment he'd dreamed of, and also dreaded, since he'd been stupid enough to draw the line between them. She'd refrained from calling him on that stupidity, so he'd made the painful decision that any changes in that had to be initiated by her. He doubted that she would ever give him a second chance if he blew this one.

"You're the most well structured woman I've ever met, and that means more than just the physical, Bones," he told her. Then he gave her a wink. "Though the physical is incredibly HOT all on it's own."

"You drew a line, Booth," she stated calmly, though his compliment meant a great deal to her and had her heart racing. If this conversation went as she wanted it to, then she had an idea in her mind as to how to begin this relationship.

"And it is probably the biggest mistake of my life," he told her, looking into her eyes with a serious expression.

"It's what led me to accept Sully's offer of a date," she pointed out. "And after him the one night stands were to keep me distanced because you didn't stop Zack from going to Iraq."

He knew about the one night stands from a conversation with a buddy who owned a bar that he and Bones would go to occasionally near where she lived and knew that she had taken a fair number of guys home during that summer a year ago before the Gormagon case had stabilized their friendship. He wasn't angry, or disappointed in her. It was how she dealt with emotional qualms, and she had not been altogether stable, emotionally, after Sully left, and Zack went to Iraq. If she needed distance, he was not going to begrudge her that. It was in many ways his fault, though circumstances did create some of the issues between them. He was glad that Bones was being up front with all of this. It made it easier to deal with the idea of what to do now

"I know," he replied.

"But that is all in the past," she informed him. "I haven't been with a man, sexually, since a week before the Gormagon case began. I also haven't dated since then."

"But you want that to change," he ventured. He had been serious with himself when he had decided that Bones would have to make the first move, but giving her a slight nudge was okay, too.

"Yes," she told him. She talked for a bit about the troubles she was having with her book, and also that she was feeling something lacking in her personal life. In the past she would have equated that with a period of abstinence making itself felt, but now she was feeling a more personal emptiness. The closeness she felt for Booth was being offset by a desire for something more in their relationship. She told him that.

"I'm not doubting you, Bones, but what about the views you've always been so adamant about?" he asked.

Bones didn't mind the question as it was legitimate. She had professed some very blunt views about relationships in general, and her fears stemming from the jerks she'd been with in the past were completely understandable. But for someone like Booth, who had shown himself to be someone who could be trusted completely, it must seem like a serious reversal of views that was difficult to believe. His understandable skepticism, or rather his hesitance, made perfect sense.

"You're not like the others," she told him simply and directly. She couldn't, because of her own fears and past issues, say at this point to him that she trusted him, though she did. Being able to say something, and believing it were two different things, after all. She'd said she trusted him as a friend and partner. That was blatantly obvious in word and deed over the years. Trust in terms of a lover and life partner was something a couple of orders of magnitude larger. She would have to work more on dealing with her past and the demons there.

Booth sat back and let himself think about this. He knew that Bones would expect him to think carefully about this possible change, especially as he was the one to draw that damn line in the first place. Could a relationship between them work? He was sure it could. That much he'd never doubted. But how would it possibly impact their work. They were polar opposites, but their one true passion that they each shared, outside of a fierce devotion to each other, was the importance that they attached to their partnership and the work they did. Would this change alter such a winning formula? He didn't think so. Even when they were angry at each other they had held it together for the greater good. In many ways their constant bickering and banter that seemed so much like fighting to anyone else, was a remarkable platonic form of foreplay. That brought a smile to his face. Bantering and bickering all day, and then some HOT makeup sex later in the evening. Now who could argue against that? He certainly couldn't. It was sure a Hell of a lot better than ramping up all that tension and then have only an empty apartment to go home to.

Bones could see him thinking about all the possible ramifications. She was pleased he was doing so. He was so much an advocate for going with his gut that she'd been almost afraid that he would use only that, or rather a specific appendage, to make his decision. The fact that he was taking the time to make sure that this was a very good development was very reassuring for her.

"I'm in," Booth finally told her. He was nervous about all this, but also excited.

Bones smiled. She refrained from making mention of the, undoubtedly, unintentional _double __entendre_ that he'd just spoken. Then she thought of an idea. "How would you like it if I went to London with you, instead of coming a few days later?" she asked. "We could make it a vacation together and spend even more time taking in the sights."

Booth perked up instantly. "That sounds great, Bones," he told her honestly, his charm smile firmly in place. A few extra days in London with Bones? Yeah he could do that. He'd been thinking that it was going to be pretty boring those first few days until Bones would get there, so this was a great idea. It would also help to have a friendly face in the audience when he gives that damn presentation. He just knew, though, that given that she would be listening to his, and with her usual rapt attention, and that they were now, for all intents and purposes in a relationship, she would expect him to return the favor and listen to hers. Talk about a snooze fest! He would be lucky if he understood half of what she was talking about. Oh well. Bones was more than worth it. He looked over at her and nodded. Definitely worth it.

"Excellent," Bones replied with a wider smile. "I'll upgrade your tickets to First Class and book a suite for us at my hotel."

Booth almost pinched himself to see if this was real. The most perfect girlfriend, First Class plane tickets to London, and staying in a suite? Then the one possible hangup that would possibly hinder a relationship, he'd already made his peace about her views on religion, came up. Money. He didn't want to be a mooch. "Let me know what a reasonable share for my part is, Bones," he told her. He didn't say it in a demanding way, but more in the way of asking as a way of being fair.

Bones frowned. She would not tolerate such a blatant Alpha Male attitude about money, especially from Booth. She knew he was proud, and in almost all ways in a positive manner, but money was something that brought out the worst in men. "No," she told him firmly. She raised her hand to stifle any protests. "This is a gift from me to you, Booth," she told him. "I want to be able to be seated next to you on the plane, and I refuse to fly anything but First Class. As for the hotel, I want to be able to enjoy the best possible amenities, and I think we deserve to be able to have a bit of luxury when we finally enjoy the physical aspects of our new relationship. I also know how much you make, Booth, and I don't want you struggling for the next couple of months because of your damn pride."

He had to admit that she made some very valid points. But her last statement was one where he wanted to understand just how much was involved. "How much would my share have been, divided evenly?" he asked, despite the fact that she would never have agreed to an even split. He imagined that she would accept nothing more than 80/20 as the most he would pay, the 80% being her of course.

Bones decided to humor him, so she mentally calculated the prices as she knew already what everything would cost, airfare and hotel suite. "Your share, assuming the rate for the suite over ten nights and round trip First Class fare on the plane, and figuring 50/50 would come out to be just under $14,000," she told him. "That's calculating $2,000 a night for the suite and $4,000 for a First Class ticket on British Air for a total of $28,000 for the both of us."

Booth's eyes widened. He'd figured possibly $5,000 for his half which would hurt, but it was doable. He was getting a glimpse of the type of world Bones was able to be a part of, and his respect for her grew significantly considering how simply she lived overall, outside of the museum quality artifacts adorning her walls and shelves, and the extensive library she maintained in her apartment.

"Booth," she said when she saw him beginning to understand the type of money involved. "I won't apologize for the money I have, and I also won't apologize for wanting to share with someone I care about. I can tell you that I have never been with someone who I was willing to share my money like this, not even Sully. Please don't make this an issue, Booth. You do things for me all the time, including paying for meals, so I hope that you will allow me the same privilege to do some nice things for you, too."

"I'm being an ass, huh?" Booth asked rhetorically when the reasonableness of her point of view hit him.

"Probably," she replied, a slight smirk betraying her amusement. "I understand how the societal norms about gender roles developed, but it makes no sense to me how such outdated, and in many ways demeaning, roles can still persist."

Booth chuckled. "While it isn't like that for me, it probably boils down to the reality that power is a powerful aphrodisiac, Bones," he surmised. "If you can't have power in your everyday life, why give up the power that society has artificially created and developed?"

Bones was shocked. "That was a surprisingly lucid and logical observation," she observed. Her eyes narrowed. "Have you been studying anthropology in your spare time?"

"No," he hastily assured her. "I only learn any anthropology from what you continually lecture me on when I'm being an Alpha Male Neanderthal."

Her eyes narrowed even further. "Don't tell me you've lowered yourself to studying a_ soft_ science like psychology?" she asked, the disdain of such an endeavor obvious in her body language and tone of voice.

Booth laughed. "Now why the Hell would I do that when I have you to clue me in on everything?" he asked. He didn't mention that he was still not too keen on psychology after what Sweets had done in not informing Bones of his _**fake**_ death. It never paid to give Bones too much ammunition, after all.

Now she was amused. "If that's the case, then why do you challenge me whenever I try to expand your knowledge?" she teased.

"Somehow I don't think I'll ever be in the mood to expand my knowledge as far as you try to expand it if I'm going to get the occasional lecture on how my penis will shrink if I don't spend a damn fortune on organic food," he shot back, clearly referring to that classic conversation where she'd implied that Seeley Jr. was in serious trouble unless Seeley Sr. got his eating habits in good order.

Bones got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well, from what I saw in your bathroom a couple of months ago, I don't think you have anything to worry about," she parried back. She let her eyes rake over his body, loving the knowledge that she would soon know it intimately, but not tonight, she decided. If it were anyone else, then she would not hesitate to take him to bed right then and deal with some long ignored urges. But this was Booth, and taking their relationship to a sexual level was something she wanted to do when they were able to do so with no possible interruptions, and also with some genuine privacy. Not having to deal with Angela the next morning would be a definite plus, so becoming intimate in London would be perfect. The suite she had in mind had a lot of sensual amenities, so the setting couldn't be better.

Booth couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. That was not one of his better moments. His more traditional notions of propriety had once again embarrassed him in front of Bones when he should have been doing cartwheels over the fact that Bones had obviously liked what she was seeing instead of rapidly sitting back down in the water and hiding Seeley Jr. with a comic book.

"So we're really going to try this?" he asked, knowing she had already effectively answered that, but needing something direct. It was too important to simply assume, and he wanted her to make an affirmative step forward.

"I would think going to London together and sharing a suite would be a good enough indicator, but yes, we're really going to try this," she told him. She looked at the clock she had on one of her bookshelves and saw that it was almost midnight. She had a lot to do the next day changing the arrangements for her trip, and also booking the quite she intended on staying in with Booth. She stood up and stretched, deliberately making a show of it for him, with his groan telling her that he liked what he was seeing. "I think we need to call it a night, Booth," she told him with a warm smile.

"Oh," he said, a little disappointed. He knew he shouldn't be after the talk they'd just had, but he had been longing to be with Bones for so long that this was sort of anti-climactic. Bones had never hidden her sexual appetite, and he knew that she had not been with a man for a year now, so he was a bit surprised that she was calling a night like this. He wasn't upset, just disappointed. It had been even longer for him.

"When we get to London, Booth," she told him, knowing full well what he was thinking. She was desiring the same thing, but she knew it was the right thing to do, waiting until they were in London. Her favorite vibrator would be getting a serious workout this night for sure, she made a mental note to herself. Taking a close look at Booth as he stood up, his bulge noticeable, she closed her eyes thinking of what he would be like naked and hard. Three orgasms minimum, she told herself. Tonight was definitely a more than one orgasm night. "But here's a preview," she told him in a sultry tone as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, letting her body press against him, her hips undulating sensually as she felt his bulge press into her abdomen.

"This is going to be the longest five days of my life," he moaned in frustration as he left her apartment after close to half an hour of necking. What she could do with just passionate kisses should be illegal in his opinion.

"For me, too," she told him as she closed the door, mentally cursing herself for making the decision to wait until they were in London to consummate their new relationship. She quickly went to her bathroom to take a shower, a bath would take too long, and then she would get out her vibrator and give herself some relief. She had a feeling that Booth would be spending some time masturbating that night, too. The mental image of him doing just that fueled her mental wanderings as she brought the vibrator down to her pussy for the first of the four times she brought herself to orgasm before she felt relieved enough to fall asleep. Despite that, her dreams were filled with images of her and Booth in all sorts of sexual positions and activities.

_**Five Days Later**_

"Now this is the way to fly, Bones," Booth said with a kid like smile on his face.

Bones smirked in amusement. For the last ten minutes since the plane left the ground Booth had been fiddling with all the seat controls and enjoying the delights of First Class travel. She didn't blame him. The FBI was cheap in her opinion and the commercial class was just dreadful. She made a note to make all their travel arrangements in the future, considering the number of flights they took each year to cases in different parts of the country. She looked around and was somewhat surprised that they were the only ones in the First Class section. Normally as a courtesy to commercial passengers a free upgrade was offered to single passengers in order to fill the First Class section, but apparently not today. She wasn't going to complain, though, as the quiet was a great bonus.

"You do realize that this is a long flight," she pointed out with a smile.

"Of course," he replied with his best charm smile. "But this is the lap of luxury, Bones. Can't I bask in it for a bit before reality comes crashing down?"

"And what reality is that?" she asked curiously.

"I wake up and discover that this is all a dream and I'm back there in coach crammed between two massive individuals and some schmuck pops back his seat and rams me in the knees," he told her.

"But that would also mean that our conversation five days ago didn't happen," she pointed out logically.

"I'm still pinching myself to see if that was real, Bones," he told her.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked. She figured their usual banter would allow him to comfortably adjust to all of this. She'd noticed him being a bit off the last few says since the conversation in her apartment that night, but she hadn't realized how nervous he really was. She was nervous, too, but at least she was adjusting.

"Because when it comes to you, Bones, I've been a complete idiot with that line, and I guess I never thought you'd ever really see me as anything more than a friend after that," he told her honestly, a deep sigh being released as he leaned his head back.

"I won't dispute what you say about the line," she told him, "but you've always been more than just a friend to me, even when were constantly at odds in the beginning." She reached over and placed a hand over his.

"Really?" he looked at her in surprise. "I thought you hated me."

"You were rather arrogant and egotistical," she allowed, "but you reminded me of Angela, so I decided to give you a chance."

"I am nothing like Angela," he rejoined. He really liked Angela, but he didn't really think he was much like the free spirited artist.

Bones chuckled. "You're patient with me, Booth," she explained. "You try and break me out of my shell, and you explain things to me that others would ignore and just shake their heads at when I didn't understand. That's important to me, and that's how you're like Angela."

"It's easy to be patient with you, Bones," he told her with a chuckle. "Unlike most people out there in the world, you're genuine. You don't hide the fact that some things confuse you, and you're honest. I guess that's what drew me to you in the first place, other than just needing help on a case."

"Are you sure it wasn't my well structured body?" she teased him, thinking back on the unintentional comment the other night that had brought about the change that she was sure that both had been desiring for some time.

"Well, that was a bonus, I must admit," he admitted with a slight blush and a pull of his ear as he tried to hide his visible embarrassment. He hated coming across as a pure lech, but when it came to a body as stunning as Bones', that just wasn't something that could be avoided.

Bones chuckled. She leaned in close, as the stewardess looked to be getting ready to come over to them now that the Captain had informed everyone that they were at cruising altitude. "You know, since we're the only ones in First Class and there is a curtain behind us, I could make this a _**very**_ enjoyable flight, Booth," she said in a very sexy, sultry tone of voice. She let her hand wander up his thigh a bit, loving the tension she felt there as her words registered. She loved teasing him to see what kind of reaction she could get. Booth was very amusing when the subject of sex was involved.

Booth prayed for strength. He even named a few Saints for some divine help. "Uh, Bones," he squeaked. "I don't think it's a good idea to join the Mile High Club for our first time," he pleaded.

"Not even a hand job, Booth?" she asked, the naughty tone still there. "Just to relieve a little tension? I could put a blanket over us so it will look like we're just cuddling and talking. You could even return the favor."

"Would you care for anything to drink?" the stewardess asked politely when she came over to see if the two needed anything. "Dinner will be served in one hour. I'll have a menu for you in 45 minutes."

"Double Scotch," Booth said instantly. "Neat." At the rate Bones was going he'd need a whole lot more booze before this flight was over so he could survive without having a stroke.

"I'll have a Merlot," Bones said with a smile. She watched in amusement as he downed the drink quickly, asking for another. "A little liquid bravery?" she asked.

"Courage, Bones. Liquid courage," he corrected with a chuckle. He was pleased that she almost got that one, though. "And no, I'm not getting up some courage. I'm trying to calm myself down so that I won't embarrass the Hell out of myself. You're too damn tempting, you know."

"How can having a release, and a welcome one at that, be embarrassing?" she asked, seriously, as she didn't have many hangups about sex. While sex in public places was a thrill and one she had engaged in on occasion, she had never had a sexual encounter on a plane, but had always heard about the Mile High Club and had wanted to see if the hype was worth the actual experience.

Booth sipped from the second Scotch. "Call me a prude if you want, Bones, but having any kind of sex on a plane with a whole cabin full of people behind that curtain back there just doesn't do it for me," he replied. He tried to avoid being completely unreasonable as he knew she was more outgoing sexually than he was, but he had plans to show her that he could be adventurous himself. Behind closed doors, but still adventurous.

"Okay," Bones replied with a shrug, though she hid the mischievous smirk from him as she grabbed her laptop and turned it on so she could work on some Limbo files. She'd simply wait until he was asleep to have her fun with him. "Did you bring anything to keep you occupied?" she asked.

"A whole supply of graphic novels," he said with a grin. Then he leaned over a bit. "And a copy of each of your novels with the best scenes marked with a slip of paper."

Bones chuckled. "And just what scenes are those?" she asked with a knowing look. He'd never hidden the fact that he enjoyed the scenes between Kathy and Andy. The sex scenes that is. It was the one way during the time she'd known him that he had not come across as a prude. She didn't know if she would ever reveal the truth about the source of the Andy character, but it was good to know that Booth had always known anyway, and had provided some excellent material. She grinned at the thought that the material would be so much more _**complete**_ than before. The slight blush that she saw Booth develop was also pretty amusing.

"I think you know which ones, Bones," he replied, struggling valiantly to hide his embarrassment. This was public, after all. There were times he hated his more _**restrained**_ sensibilities, but when he thought of what they would most definitely be doing when they got to England, he felt the wait and frustration were more than worth it.

"And you're sure you don't want to have a little _**fun**_ during the flight?" she asked, a knowing grin on her face. She truly enjoyed the banter with Booth, and since their conversation the other night, he did seem more open, though not nearly as open and forthcoming as she was.

"Being arrested for lewd and indecent behavior is not how I want to start our trip to England, Bones," he told her with a chuckle of his own. "Especially since I'm here to give a talk to Scotland Yard."

"And you would like to continue being an FBI Special Agent," Bones added deadpan.

"I'm glad you understand, Bones," he told her as he pulled out a _**graphic novel**_ and made a show of getting comfortable and opening it to his place.

Bones just shook her head in amusement and turned to her laptop to get to work on the paperwork she'd brought along. By the time dinner was brought to them, Booth was asleep. She'd ordered for him and had a fun time waking him up. The delighted look on his face when he saw the perfectly done steak, and a very good sized one at that, told her that she had made a good decision to upgrade him to First Class.

_A/N: This one is going to be big, so I have reluctantly decided to cut it into chapters. This will be the first one. The second is mostly written, but I would enjoy getting some ideas on where you all think this one should go in order to maybe enhance what I have planned. The two part episode Two Yanks In The UK will be briefly touched upon as it presses upon the thrust of this story, but this one is separate from that episode in terms of the Booth/Bones elements. I hope this one works for everyone. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the wonderful feedback on the first chapter of this one. It will have the m-rated elements that are in my other stories, but this story does have a more serious vein to it. I hope that it keeps your interest. This story is one that I had been thinking about for some time, and it took awhile to develop the various elements I wanted to have in it. As I said in a note in chapter one, suggestions are always graciously accepted and considered. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Heathrow Airport, London**_

"Special Agent Booth? Dr. Brennan?" a formal voice asked from behind them as they went to get in the customs line.

Booth and Bones turned to see a well dressed man smiling at them.

"That's us," Booth replied.

"I'm Deputy Chief Inspector McAllistor, Scotland Yard," the man said as he offered his hand. "If you'd be so kind as to come with me, I can speed you through customs and take you to your accommodations."

"Thank God," Booth said with a sigh. He'd estimated a couple of hours wait to get through the customs area, so this was appreciated. He looked at Bones and saw her looking at him, the amusement apparent. "Don't start, Bones. A little courtesy for a fellow law man is perfectly okay."

"I didn't complain," Bones said with even more apparent amusement in her voice. He was well aware of her aversion to using status as a way of gaining special privilege, and she knew he was of the same mind on that, so this was a bit amusing. Apparently courtesy was different than subservience.

"You were thinking about it," Booth replied, his own amusement evident as he started the banter that they loved. All the while they followed McAllistor to a special area where they went through customs and had their passports stamped and validated.

"Our office wasn't sure about transportation while you are in London," McAllistor said as they left the airport and made their way to the hotel. "If you wish, Scotland Yard is prepared to sign a vehicle out for your use."

"Actually I've made arrangements for a rental," Bones told him. "I was hoping to do some sight seeing with Booth while we are here, and our own vehicle for those locations outside of the London area would be more ideal."

"Of course," McAllistor acknowledged. "If that changes, please let us know."

"We will," Booth told him, wondering what kind of car Bones had rented.

"Now in the folder you'll find your itinerary for all activities planned in conjunction with your work here," McAllistor continued. "Dr. Brennan is, of course, welcome to accompany you as she is your partner. In fact our forensic science department is most keen on meeting you, Dr, Brennan, if you could possibly free up a bit of time while you are in London and if it won't interfere with your own presentation at the LSE."

Curious as to the level of competence of the forensic personnel, and also the quality of the lab, Bones graciously consented. At least Booth thought it was gracious. To most it would seem as if she were giving a dismissive form of approval, but he could see the interest light up in her eyes. He smiled a bit at McAllistor, who caught on and nodded happily.

They pulled up in front of the famous luxury hotel, The Connaught, that Bones had quietly told McAllistor that she and Booth would be staying here. It was a further surprise for Booth and the look on his face was worth it.

"This is where we're staying?" Booth asked as he got out of the car. He'd heard of the famous hotel before, but had never in his wildest dreams imagined staying here. It would be like him affording a night at the Waldorf Astoria in New York City. In other words, impossible.

"Of course," Bones said with a smile. She immediately picked up one of her suitcases and her overnight bag, leaving the rest for Booth and the doorman. Walking in she went right through the rather opulent grand foyer to the front desk.

"May I help you, Ma'am?" a proper desk manager asked politely.

"A reservation for Dr. Temperance Brennan," Bones said with a slight smile.

The desk manager called up the relevant information. "Ah yes, you've reserved The Apartment Suite," he replied. "If I may have some identification and your passport, along with that of anyone staying with you, we can process the check in."

Bones got out her ID and passport, and told Booth, who had caught up to her, to do the same. Handing over the items, she got out her credit card and handed that over, too. It took a few minutes, but the check in was completed and they had a bellhop with a cart come over and take their luggage with them to the elevator.

Bones smiled as they rode the elevator to the top floor of the hotel. She knew what they would be doing the minute the bellhop left the suite. It was going to be passionate, and exactly what they both needed. She let her mind wander back to what she had done to him on the plane.

_Bones looked over at a sleeping Booth. Dinner had been excellent, and within half an hour of being finished he had fallen back to sleep. She'd asked for a blanket and had covered him with it. The stewardess had given her a rather knowing smile and wink, thus she was sure that the stewardess had an idea of what she had in mind for Booth. It had been two hours since he'd fallen asleep again, so she knew he was in a deep enough sleep that she could accomplish this with a minimum of resistance from him, as if he could resist once she started. He was a man, after all._

_The blanket was a bit larger than she had originally thought it was, so she spread it out a bit and it covered both of them, the arm rests pushed up, and she leaned across so she could rest her head on his chest, gently so she didn't wake him up. The blanket was angled enough that anything she did below a certain point would not be noticeable. Slowly, and deftly, she moved her hand down his front until she reached his belt. She smiled as she traced the COCKY belt buckle. It had figured prominently in some of her favorite fantasies about Booth, and now she was actually tracing it with her fingers._

_Bones carefully undid the buckle, and unbuttoned his slacks, letting her fingers slide the zipper down agonizingly slowly. Undressing a man, even when only a nameless one night stand, had always been something she had enjoyed, and her arousal was rising exponentially as she opened a slight break in the barrier to where she wanted to go. Checking to see if he had woken up, and thrilled that he hadn't, she wickedly slid her hand into the slit in his boxers, feeling his flaccid length. Not having much time, she gave a quick feel of his balls and then pulled his cock out of the slit, beginning a light stroking of his length, loving the slow hardening of his length. She wished that she could be kneeling between his legs, down on her knees, giving him a long, slow blowjob, after which he would reciprocate, of course, but she would accept this interlude until they got to the hotel._

_She could feel him beginning to stir, but she continued on, having known that he would wake up eventually. His hard length, the thick girth, told her that when they finally did join together, he would feel incredible inside of her. Running her thumb over the head, she smeared the small droplet of fluid around, letting it slicken the head and her palm as she went back to stroking him. His low moans, but closed eyes told her that he was enjoying this, but was in the process of deciding whether this was a fabulous dream, or reality. She smiled as his eyes rapidly blinked open._

_"Oh my God!" Booth hissed as he realized that the incredible dream he'd been having hadn't been a dream at all and Bones was actually giving him a hand job on the airplane! An incredibly awesome hand job! But this was so wrong!_

_"I was wondering when you would wake up and enjoy this," she smirked, loving the sudden twitch of his cock in her hand._

_His teeth ground at the enamel, and he knew that he would be paying his dentist an extensive visit soon. "Bones," he ground out. "This is neither the time or place for this!" He paused as she gave him an especially sensual stroke of his length with kind of a rippling feel to her hand as if she could make her hand pulse as if he was inside of her and she was having a small orgasm. "Jesus that feels incredible!" he exhaled._

_Bones chuckled as she kept up the steady work on his length. She'd dreamed of doing things like this to Booth almost from the first time she met him, and now, after so many miscues and miscommunications, she was finally enjoying a physical encounter with the man she'd finally been able to admit to herself that she was in love with. Feeling him tense a bit, she knew he was getting close. If this was the SUV, or either of their apartments, she would simply let him cum over her hand, reveling in the hot feel of his release, but she didn't think that would be good here, so she did something she'd also dreamed of a great deal over the last few years. She smiled wickedly at him and slid her head under the blanket and took him in her mouth, giving him one deep suck before moving so that only the tip of his cock was in her mouth as she suckled him, coaxing his orgasm from him. He came and she swallowed it all, marveling at his control as he didn't let out a sound as he did so. She made a note to experiment with his control later on in private. Once he'd softened, she let him slip from her mouth and slowly placed him back in his pants, zipping and fastening them so he was back in order. She brought herself back out from under the blanket and settled her head on his shoulder, a contended smile on her face._

_"Enjoy that?" she asked with an impish tone._

_"Enjoy?" he asked incredulously. "That's the biggest understatement of the millennium, Bones."_

_Bones took a sip of her wine, smiling at his obvious approval of her skill. "I told you once that I was very good," she reminded him._

_"Just wait until we get to the hotel, Bones," he told her, his own wicked smile on his lips as he looked down at her._

_"Why wait?" she asked, teasing him. "We've got several hours of flight time left. Plenty of time for you to return the favor."_

_"I don't think so, Bones," he told her. "One risk is enough on this trip. More than enough. I'd like to avoid being arrested once we land, as I mentioned a while ago."_

_"But I'm extremely turned on, Booth," she purred, looking up at him with a smile. She knew he wouldn't change his mind, but she could have some fun with his mind in the mean time._

_"Patience is a virtue, Bones," he told her, a chuckle of his own slipping out. "Now, I'm in need of another nap. For some reason, I feel absolutely drained."_

_"You haven't felt anything yet," she shot back as she settled closer into his side and closed her eyes._

_"Neither have you, Bones," he murmured as he fell asleep._

Bones was brought back to the present when the elevator stopped and they walked with the bell hop. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused as they approached the door to the suite. The bell hop slid the card key into the slot and opened the door. She walked in with Booth and was pleasantly surprised at the grandeur of the suite.

"Bones?" Booth's stunned voice broke the silence.

"Yes, Booth?" she asked.

"What the Hell is this place?" he asked. The bell hop was coming from a far room and came up to them.

"Your luggage is in the master bedroom, Sir, Ma'am," he said with a polite smile. He'd seen a number of famous people just as stunned at these two seemed to be. It was an incredible suite. "The butler should be here shortly once you have settled in."

"Thank you," Bones replied, taking a £100 note from her wallet and handing it to the young man.

"If there is anything further you may need, please don't hesitate to call down to the Concierge desk," he continued, placing the money in his inner jacket pocket. "Would you care for a brief tour of the suite?" he asked.

"No thank you," Bones replied. "I'm sure everything is self-explanatory, and we can wait until the butler service arrives."

"Have a nice stay at The Connaught," the bell hop said as he took his leave and left.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth ventured when they were alone.

"Hmm?" she asked with a smile as she walked over to him. He was in the main living room looking out of the large windows.

"I thought you booked us a suite?" he questioned.

"I did," she replied, taking in the sight of him silhouetted in the window, the sun shining in through the sheer inner curtains.

"This is a Hell of a lot more than a suite, Bones," he remarked, a look of concern on his face. He had agreed to let her pay his way, and he meant it, but this was way out of proportion to what he had thought was going to be the result.

"This is by invitation only, Booth," Bones explained. "When I called to upgrade the suite to the Carlos Suite, they invited me to upgrade to this one. I decided to accept."

"This is much more than $2,000 a night, Bones," he protested.

Bones was not upset at his concern. She had known that eventually he would find out the real cost, especially as she had stayed in The Connaught before and had toured this suite. She was also touched that he didn't want to have it seem like he was taking advantage of her personal wealth. It spoke of his character, but she also did not want to deny who and what she was, or deny them the perks of her monetary success.

"You're right," she admitted. "After the applicable taxes and fees, the nightly cost of the suite for two occupants comes out to roughly $7,000. That is a bit less than it normally is, but with the economy in a downturn, prices for luxury hotels are coming down."

His eyes bugged out. "You mean you're paying $70,000 for our ten day stay here?" he asked, shocked right down to his toenails. He was feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Yes," she told him. She held up her hand before he could protest further. "Have I ever blatantly flaunted my personal wealth, Booth? Have I ever tried to make someone feel less than they are by bringing money into a situation?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "It's one of the things I've always respected about you a great deal."

"For my next book I was given a $10 million advance last month, and a movie studio purchased the movie rights to it sight unseen for $3 million," she informed him. "With the proceeds, meaning advances, royalties, and movie rights, from that and my previous novels I have a net worth after sound investments of approximately $45 million. I also have a separate accounting of outside work in my field that is contracted at my sole discretion. That account has grown over the years to approximately $12 million. You know I live well, but not ostentatiously. I don't try and buy a person's friendship, and I can assure you that I have never desired to spend my money like this on anyone I have been involved with, not even Sully. I would hope that you would recognize that this changes nothing between us, and that I have no intention of flaunting my money when we are home and in our everyday lives. I do, however, want to be able to show you in tangible ways while we are away together just how special you are to me. Can you understand that?"

He was staggered to learn that her net worth was close to $60 million. He knew that some of it was in tangible assets like property, and charitable accounts, but most if it would be somewhat liquid, whether in stocks, bonds, or other forms of investment tools, along with directly accessible accounts. He also thought of what she said about her wealth. She was right. He remembered Sully mentioning that she was downright frugal when the man had dated Bones, outside of the organic foods she preferred. He still got a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of that time when Bones was with Sully. Or any other guy, for that matter.

"Yeah, I can understand," he finally conceded. "It's going to take me a while to get used to it, though."

"I know," she replied. She'd discussed this with Angela a couple of days prior and her friend had told her that she needed to be careful. Booth would never begrudge her her wealth, or attempt to change who and what she was, but he would want to feel as if he had something to contribute to the relationship. Something tangible. "I only want us to be able to have some of the finer things that are available when we are away from our normal lives, whether it is a fine hotel or flying First Class. I don't want to change who we are when we are home and in the 'real world' I think people call it."

Booth decided that his personal pride was much more damaging in this situation than it was helpful. He was also able to understand that this meant a great deal to Bones, and he was not about to throw her incredible generosity back in her face.

"I don't mean to sound like a chauvinistic cretin, Bones, but when I see such luxury, and know that there is no way in Hell that I could ever do anything like this for you, I wonder what I can possibly contribute to this relationship," he told her finally.

Bones got a wicked grin on her face as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms up and around his neck, pulling his head lightly down for a slow kiss. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. "You already contribute a great many things, Booth," she told him. "You show me how to be a part of the world, teach me about pop culture, allow me to be myself and not feel embarrassed about it, and best of all, you're going to contribute something of extreme value."

"Oh?"he smiled back. Damn she was a great kisser! He also liked how she was able to say something very serious, but also tie in something teasing and enticing at the same time.

"Uh huh," she said as she shifted her hips, allowing herself to grind herself against his hardening length. She pulled back and took his hands, pulling him with her. "I think it's time I got to see that highly evolved, perfectly symmetrical body of yours in an aroused state. How does that sound?"

"You saw that on the plane," he pointed out.

"I felt you in an aroused state," she corrected. "The blanket prevented me from having a really good look. But what I felt, and tasted, was superb, Booth," she informed him with a thoroughly sinful look in her eyes. She paused at the small table at the entryway to the living room and picked up the phone, pressing #1 for the Concierge desk. "This is Dr. Brennan in the Apartment. We won't be needing the butler service this afternoon, or this evening. Breakfast service tomorrow morning would be most appreciated, though." She paused and listened to the response. "Thank you," she said and hung up the phone. She smiled back up at Booth. "Now, how about trying out the king sized bed in the master bedroom?" she suggested. "I think it's time for us to get much better acquainted."

"I think that's a great idea, Bones," Booth said with a wide grin.

Bones led him back to the master bedroom and left him standing at the door, which she had closed. She wasn't worried about someone seeing them, and she certainly wasn't prudish about that given that she did get a thrill from semi-public sex, as the incident on the plane was testimony of, but because for the first time since she had probably lost her virginity she felt as if this was something solely between her and the man she was about to have sex with. Hopefully it would be much more than sex, as she wanted to see if Booth had been correct about his ideal about making love being the attempt to break the laws of physics, and coming very close. That didn't mean she didn't want to halt her teasing, outgoing nature, though. She loved teasing a man sexually, and playing with his senses.

Moving to the bed, she slowly removed each item of her clothing, holding her hand up in a halting gesture as he made to move towards her, telling him silently that this was for him. When she slid down her panties, she lingered as she slipped them over her feet, giving him a nice view of her hanging breasts. Standing straight, she let him take in the sight of her nude body from the front, a smile on her face as she saw the rapt expression he had. She slowly turned, letting him now have a view of her from behind. When she turned back she looked him over and licked her lips at the sight of his straining bulge. She'd always been impressed when she'd noticed him aroused, or even just semi-aroused, but after having seem him nude in his bathtub a couple of months before, and after what she'd had the pleasure of doing on the plane, she was not about to wonder anymore. This was real, and this was what she had foolishly avoided ever since he drew that ridiculous line.

"You like?" she asked, her eyes holding a mischievous luster.

"Hell yes," he said without a seconds hesitation. He gestured down at his rather prominent bulge. "As if you couldn't already tell." He waggled his brows in amusement.

Bones felt a rush of moisture pooling between her legs and a deep warmth spreading throughout her body as she once more focused her attention on his bulge. She noted that the luggage was to the side of the room near the closets, so she did not have to stop this momentarily to move anything out of the way, thankfully. Climbing onto the bed, she settled against the headboard, a fluffy pillow behind her back for comfort, and she spread her legs enough to give him a perfect head on view of her hot, moist sex. Her scent wafted up to her nose and she breathed it in, loving the reaction of her body to his presence, and also the anticipation of what they were going to be doing. Moving a hand down her abdomen, she slowly teased her slick folds, letting him see her pleasure herself for a moment. His eyes turned a deep black as his pupilary response gave evidence of a deepening arousal. She let a finger slide into herself, gathering a small bit of moisture as she let her finger move back to her clit, using the moisture to let the finger glide smoothly in circular motions around her clit. She moaned at the feel of her touch.

"Someone is decidedly under dressed," she pointed out in a husky moan. She let her free hand move to her left breast, squeezing the firm, yet spongy flesh and her thumb and forefinger pinching and pulling on her nipple. She watched as he practically ripped off his clothes, leaving his boxers and socks on. They were the rainbow socks that he favored, and she had to stifle a laugh at his boxers as there was a large smiley face right over his straining hard on with the words _**Mr. Happy**_ printed across the top of the smiley face. It was a good thing that she hadn't been able to see anything when she had pleasured him on the plane as she would have laughed her ass off. It was cute, and sexy in its own way, but would have killed the mood at that particular time. "The socks must go if you're getting into bed with me, and if _**Mr. Happy**_ wants to join our party, then the boxers need to go, too," she told him with a sexy smirk and another dip of her finger inside of herself to give him something to continue thinking about. Her eyes widened in delight, and sheer pleasure as he removed the boxers and showed her the prize she'd been dreaming about, and had finally gotten a hold of several hours before. Long, thick, and deliciously hard. Exquisite!

"Turn around," she ordered in a husky, breathless tone of voice. She let out a small gasp as she took in the sight, for the first time, of his naked ass. Pure perfection! She could imagine herself grabbing hold of those perfect muscular cheeks of his and spending hours just groping him. She sighed in pleasure when he turned back around letting her take in the main attraction once again. "I think you owe me a little return service after what you enjoyed on the plane," she observed, her nostrils flaring in arousal, and her eyes flashing.

Booth could now believe that this was definitely not a sex dream gone into overdrive. He'd been sure on the damn plane, but the sight before him, and her words, confirmed it. He stalked forward, his eyes raking over her spectacular body.

"You were thoroughly wicked on the plane, Bones," he remarked in a deep, sexy tone of voice as he crawled on the bed from the foot of it, making his way up between her spread legs.

"And you loved it," she teased, removing her hand from her sodden pussy. She didn't think she could get any more aroused than she already was, if her body's signs were any real indication. He had a predatory look in his eyes that she loved, and she could tell he was in a teasing mood, as well.

"I am a guy, Bones," he chuckled as he ran a lone finger from her ankle to just behind her knee, slowly teasing the flesh of her perfect calves. He let his finger run back and forth for a moment, seeing how much she would accept before getting demanding. The soft whimper told him that he should continue on in his journey. He placed a simple kiss against the side of her knee, while his hand, fingers splayed, ran up her thigh, halting mere centimeters from her beautiful folds at the apex of her thighs. He could smell her arousal and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the delicate feminine muskiness that was uniquely Bones. A scent that he'd wondered about for years. "God you are perfect, Bones," he told her with complete sincerity.

Booth's teasing was driving her insane. She'd been celibate for a year now, and while the interlude on the plane certainly was nice, it was an appetizer at best. Here she was naked on the bed, legs spread giving him a complete view of her pussy, and he was laying there between her legs just teasing her! She wanted her orgasm dammit! She wanted a hell of a lot more than one orgasm, but at least one to start the sexual side of their relationship out right. After all, she'd given him an orgasm, and had been sexy and naughty enough to swallow the result. Not that she minded doing that in the least, as she enjoyed it, but fair was fair.

"Booth!" she said firmly, with a tone that would brook no defiance. "I gave you an orgasm on the plane and I am now naked and ready. Are you going to tease me, or please me?" she demanded, her glare letting him know what the answer had better be. Apparently it was the former given the child like grin on his face, so she did the only thing a very aroused and frustrated woman in her position could do. She reached out and grabbed him on either side of his head and forced his head down to _exactly_ where she wanted it. Instantly she felt his tongue slither out and begin to work on her sensitive, and extremely aroused flesh.

Bones let her head fall back against the head board. She may be demanding, and forceful, but Booth was responding splendidly! He was taking her verbal, and minor hand, cues expertly and was orally pleasuring her like a master. While she had always loved receiving oral sex, she had never been with a man who was as enthusiastic as Booth obviously was. Her arousal was beginning to get into that deliciously tight coil in the pit of her stomach that let her know she was about to have that orgasm she was so insistent on having. She was now reduced to incoherent moans and groans as she neared the precipice.

Booth could tell she was about to lose it and he grinned while he continued his ministrations. He'd been dreaming of this for the longest time, and now it was about to happen. He slipped one finger inside of her, loving the feel of her, and pressed his finger against her G-spot which brought what can only be described as an explosion. She let loose with a scream of his name and he could feel her pulsing around his finger tightly, clenching and unclenching spasmodically. He brought her down slowly, enjoying the moment almost as much as Bones was.

Bones kept her head tilted back with her eyes closed as her body recovered from that unbelievable orgasm. He'd been perfect. Beyond perfect. He was still paying attention to her body cues, though at this point her body was on autopilot. Her breathing steadily came back to normal and she slowly opened her eyes, looking down on him, a dreamy smile on her face.

"And you couldn't have done that on the airplane?" she asked, the smile morphing into a grin.

Booth laughed as he brought himself up to her and kissed her, showing a bit of passion behind the kiss. "Not and hear that scream of appreciation," he teased. At that moment he heard her stomach rumble and he laughed even more. "Hungry, Bones?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Bones was embarrassed, but decided to make the most of it. "Yes," she replied bluntly. "Call room service and order anything for yourself and a pasta salad for me. We need to make sure we have our energy built up. I have a long night planned for us," she told him as she kissed him and then got out of the bed making her way to the bathroom.

Booth smiled and called down for room service placing the order, but telling them not to deliver it for an hour. Then he made his way to the bathroom. He and his still remaining hard on had some unfinished business to take care of. Damn he was glad he called Bones a few nights ago for help on that presentation. If this was the kind of reward he could expect, then he would make sure he asked for her help on all his work related presentations from now on. This one now got him in a relationship. Who knew what the ones in the future would get him. Marriage? Kids? Speaking of kids, it never hurt to practice.

"Hey Bones? Make room. We've got an hour to kill," he said with a grin as he walked into the bathroom where she was in the shower.

_A/N: I ended this one here as I wanted to develop more flashback sequences in this story. I like the idea of both of them remembering incidents as they are involved in other activities, such as a tour of Scotland Yard, Booth's lecture, etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Gregg._


End file.
